El deseo de la carne
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: A veces el deseo de la carne nubla a la bestia llevándolo a hacer cosas que jamás creyó. Tres capítulos: 2 drabbles y one-shot/lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**El deseo de la carne**

* * *

**Summary:** A veces el deseo de la carne nubla a la bestia llevándolo a hacer cosas que jamás creyó. Tres capítulos: 2 drabbles y one-shot/lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Desde ya reportando que los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto son de Naruto… ¿ehmm? Digo, digo… jejejejeje, los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, creado en el momento en el que tendría que estar estudiando y yo, aquí, escribiendo fanfiction… CLÁSICO.

* * *

Capítulo I

**Palabras:** 368

* * *

Sólo me queda decirles:

Enjoy!

* * *

Clavó su puño en un tronco junto a él. La furia lo carcomía…

— ¿Qué demonios? — soltó el chico de cabello celeste, observando a su líder con un aura de los mil demonios —. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El baño no ha sido de tu agrado tampoco? — se burló al verlo destilar agua de su cabello.

Éste sólo lo fulminó con la mirada y se marchó dejando a sus compañeros de equipo sin cuidado ya que solía tener alguna que otra "rabieta" – titulado por Suigetsu – pero esta vez algo confundidos los había dejado ya que no sabían que podría haberlo puesto de ese humor de perros.

_Maldición… maldición_.

Repitió una y otra vez en su mente el pelinegro. Esa imagen la tenía nítida aún en su retina y la vergüenza que había sentido por su comportamiento reprobatorio… como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda.

_Tsk._

Todo marchaba bien en su baño en el río, pero toda paz se borró al oír voces las cuales lo atrajeron – raro en él, siempre ignoraba ese tipo de cosas – y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a dos personas que conocía y una de ellas, en especial.

La rubia se alejaba con una toalla envuelta mientras la otra se despedía con la mano diciendo que se quedaría un rato más.

No pudo moverse de allí. Se había clavado como estatua inamovible de esa primera fila bien oculta – salvándose – para observar dicho espectáculo que no pudo evitar hacer reaccionar a su libido.

La chica se irguió dejando a su vista unos redondos y medianos senos que cabrían perfectamente en sus manos. E inconcientemente frotó sus manos con deseo, observando cada detalle de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

Ella recogió con una mano su corto cabello rosado, posándolo de un lado para luego envolverse con una toalla rosada. Ante el movimiento, fijó su vista entre los arbustos, pero allí no había nadie.

Ahora Sasuke intentaba calmar su gran erección por esas constantes imágenes grabadas en su retina en aquella larga y oscura noche de calvario que tendría a causa de sus sueños por las insistentes curvas que no pensaban dejar su mente.

Todo bajo las ocultas estrellas por la copa de los árboles.

_Tsk… molestia…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaa ¿Qué les ha parecido? Se me ocurrió de la nada y pensaba hacerlo con Loki y Mayura, pero me pareció más indicado para estos dos chicos jejeje_

_Recuerden que no duden en dejar comentarios acerca de si voy encaminada o no ya que me estoy tirando a un pozo ciego ya que no sé mucho de Naruto jejeje_

_Dedicado a mi amiga Nati jejeje espero que te guste y espero comentario adicta al porno xD_

_Somos dos perves amiga, esperá con ansias el tan ansiado lemon!_

_Sayonara minna! Y espero que les guste mis pequeños textos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**El deseo de la carne**

* * *

**Summary:** A veces el deseo de la carne nubla a la bestia llevándolo a hacer cosas que jamás creyó. Tres capítulos: 2 drabbles y one-shot/lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo soy dueña de la historia a narrar =)

* * *

Capítulo II

**Palabras:** 490

* * *

Sólo me queda decirles:

Enjoy!

* * *

Despertar de una noche terrible con su rostro demacrado por las "pesadillas" que tenía no evitó que su humor mejorara del día anterior. Era un ninja, sí, estaba acostumbrado a no dormir y toda la cosa. Pero otra cosa es revivir una imagen demasiada… candente constantemente, grabada en su mente y que eso lo atormentara cada vez que creía controlar su ser, no era algo que lo ayudara.

No sabía que era peor… soportar a su estúpido equipo en ese instante o las imágenes del día anterior de su molesta ex compañera de equipo…

_Equipo 7…_

Dicen que el número 7 es de la suerte… bueno, eso era mentira porque ahora él se sentía desdichado.

Pero, vamos hermano, es sólo una imagen. Ahora que no puedas controlar tus instintos animales de la carne es otra cosa. Ella no tiene la culpa, ni tampoco tú la tienes. Cálmate.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! — gritó espantando unas aves que estaban anidadas en los árboles y al pequeño pajarillo que estaba disfrutando Juugo en compañía. Todo su equipo volteó curioso la vista al pelinegro.

— Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien? — dijo la pelirroja acercándose preocupada. Suigetsu la imitaba burlonamente, moviendo exageradamente los labios y tirándole besos a Sasuke quien lo ignoró.

Dirigió sus oscuros ojos fríos hacia la pelirroja al recordar como lo había llamado. Siempre lo llamaba así, pero ahora sentía algo raro y sabía que era. Le traía recuerdos de aquella molestia de curvilíneo cuerpo y hermosos pechos.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante su libidinoso pensamiento anterior y apartó la mirada de todos, internándose en el bosque. Necesitaba estar sólo y más por el gran bulto que tenía entre sus piernas, irguiéndose hasta el punto de traslucirse entre sus grandes ropas.

El día transcurría y sus pensamientos perdidos en la pelirrosa no lo ayudaron en calmarse. Sabía que no podría calmarse intentando pensar. Sólo una cosa podría hacerlo y eso era…

_Poseyéndola_.

Iba en contra de su razón, pero su cuerpo aclamaba todo sus ser. Necesitaba hundirse en ella hasta hacerla llorar del placer, necesitaba besar su cuerpo, lamerla entera hasta en esos lugares escondidos que tanto deleite le ocasionaban.

Si Dios reparara en sus pensamientos, en sus súplicas silenciosas, en las reacciones de su cuerpo – en especial de la mano que estaba estimulando a su amigo con ímpetu – lo condenaría al suplicio eterno por tal descarados pensamientos y movimientos.

Pero es humano… con instinto animal…

Su mente no tenía dominio de su ser, sólo el deseo de la carne lo estaba consumiendo en acciones que estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Se la cogería como nadie en su puta vida se la habría cogido. O quizás corría con la suerte de que aún seguía siendo virgen.

Mierda. Lo puso duro como una piedra pensar simplemente en su inocencia.

La cogería duro para que cuando cojeara se acordara de que él estuvo ahí, profundo en su ser.

Sonrió maliciosamente…

— Maldita molestia… mira lo que has hecho… te has condenado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola gente! Segundo capítulo joooo… me regodeo por mi capacidad de crear cosas de la nada xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en comentar niños/as. Me gusta saber que piensan, pero sin insultos porque no servirá de nada._

_Como ven, Sasuke-kun está dispuesto a hacerle una linda visita a la pelirrosa ¿Cómo será el encuentro? ¿se lo imaginan?_

_Pueden dejarlo en una review =)_

_Gracias por leer!_

_~ Nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor ~_

_Atte:_

_Lian Kirito-kun_


	3. Chapter 3

**El deseo de la carne**

* * *

**Summary:** A veces el deseo de la carne nubla a la bestia llevándolo a hacer cosas que jamás creyó. Tres capítulos: 2 drabbles y one-shot/lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo soy dueña de la historia que encuentra su escandaloso y pervertido final =)

Típico de su servidora Minënë-sama (mi otra personalidad xD somos tres en este cuerpecito)

* * *

Capítulo III

Éste no es drabble por ende no cuento las palabras porque son más de 500 por 4 jejeje

* * *

**N/A:** _Llegó el momento y desde ya muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer. Hemos llegado al fin de esta pequeña historia y espero que los disfruten mucho como yo al escribirlo :)_

* * *

Sólo me queda decirles:

Enjoy!

* * *

Al acecho de su presa, observando como halcón al roedor…

Así estaba Sasuke observando a la muchacha con aquella rubia en el mismo lugar en el que la encontró el día anterior. Ambas parecían disfrutar del baño con calma, pero no podía decirse lo mismo del pelinegro pues… aquella rubia no se iba y él quería una audiencia a solas con la pelirrosa.

Sólo le rogaba a Dios que esa tonta no se le ocurriera salir con la otra porque sino estaba perdido.

Agradeció al cielo cuando vio a la rubia irse y a la pelirrosa negar diciendo que se quedaría un poco más. Sin pensarlo se movió cautelosamente hacia ella.

La chica estaba relajada, disfrutando en ese caluroso día del baño en el río cuando una presencia la alertó y no pudo evitar mirar hacia todos lados. Podía sentir su presencia cerca pero por el nerviosismo no podía reconocer quien o por donde y claro, pensaba en su desnudez. De repente unas manos resurgieron del agua tomándola por las muñecas, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola querer gritar, pero fue evitado por la gran mano que le tapó la boca.

Forzó para soltarse de aquellas manos, pero al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar mostrarse entre sorprendida y aterrada al ver de quien se trataba. Intentó apartarse, pero la tenía bien sujeta.

El semblante de quien la tenía atrapada se mostraba inmutable, sin expresión alguna.

— Ni se te ocurra gritar o te mato — fue la fría y ruda advertencia de Sasuke para con la pelirrosa. Ella asintió y él le destapó la boca, pero no soltó sus muñecas las cuales sostenía con una mano.

— S-sasuke-kun ¿Qu-qué ha-haces? — preguntó temblorosa.

Él sólo le sonrió de lado y clavó sus orbes negras en las jades, intimidándola y apenándola cuando descubrió un brillo malicioso en ellos.

No tenía por qué responder, él tenía un objetivo y lo haría aunque fuera contra su voluntad. La acercó más a él y la tomó por la nuca, estampando sus labios en los de ella. Había sido rudo y lo notó no tan sólo por el choque sino que por el gusto metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Ella intentó apartarse, pero él apretó sus muñecas haciéndola gemir por el dolor y le ahorró tiempo ya que ante eso aprovechó para meter su lengua en la mojada boca femenina, recorriendo cada rincón y tocando la tímida lengua, provocándole que la sangre drenara con más fuerza en todo su ser.

Ella hizo hacia abajo en un vano intento por apartarse, pero era inútil, ya la había atrapado. Se relajó dejándose llevar por el beso lento pero fogoso que el pelinegro le daba con tal maestría que le había dejado las piernas como gelatina.

Se separó un poco de sus labios, relamiéndolos para no perder contacto con la deliciosa boca. Había compartido tanto tiempo con ella de niños y se maldijo por nunca haberla tocado así antes; era un manjar de los dioses y eso que aún le faltaba degustar el resto de aquel pequeño y enloquecedor cuerpo.

Observó su rostro. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, un adorable sonrojo, los labios hinchados, rojos y entreabiertos, respirando jadeante por su candente beso.

Tomó con su mano libre la mejilla para acariciarla en círculos con su pulgar mientras la seguía observando detalladamente, encontrándola hermosa por doquier. Se volvió a maldecir por no haberla tocado antes.

— S-sasu-ke-k-kun — susurró temblando. Éste la miró fijamente cuando los párpados dejaron al descubierto aquellos nublados ojos. No pudo evitar dejar que sus labios se arquearan en una maliciosa sonrisa al ver deseo y lujuria en esos ojos que recorrían su rostro arrogante, petulante.

— Te voy a coger Sakura… y no podrás evitarlo…

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en su totalidad, dejando de observar sus labios para posarlos en los oscuros ojos, pero fue inútil porque ante la ruda intrusión de un dedo en su interior hizo que los cerrara con fuerza.

¿Era lo que creía? ¿O era una de sus tantas ilusiones? No, eso era real y lo estaba sintiendo en su interior.

De un momento a otro, dejó de sentir el agua y su cuerpo tocó una áspera superficie con algo de brusquedad haciéndola emitir un gemido por el impacto. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquella arrogante sonrisa que no veía desde que era niña y como una, alzó su mirar inocentemente viendo lujuria en sus ojos y era…

Por ella...

Boqueó indecisa y con sus ojos clavados en él, con un sonrojo que creció colosalmente en sus mejillas blancas y lisas como la porcelana…

… que Sasuke estaba lamiendo en ese mismo momento.

Contuvo el aire, su cuerpo reaccionó hirviendo y doliendo locamente de deseo; cosquilleos y palpitaciones que creía sonoros, que temía que él sintiera.

Abrió la boca y no pudo no dejar escapar aquella áspera voz desde su diafragma, raspando su garganta ante la sensación de succión en su pecho izquierdo.

Clemencia… raciocinio… reacción…

Silenciosos pidieron su mente pero no su cuerpo. Quería detenerlo, pero no podía… o mejor dicho, podía detenerlo… pero no quería. Algo totalmente diferente.

Aquellas magistrales manos recorrieron el largo de su cuerpo, tocando, palpando. Podía sentir lo ásperas y calludas que estaban, podía sentir sus uñas rasgar deliciosamente su piel, encendiéndola más de lo que estaba mientras que sus labios y su lengua recorrían su largo con besos húmedos y pausados.

Iba a enloquecer.

Mordió su vientre con hambre de placer, haciéndola jadear y lo que vino no fue más que el comienzo del calvario que tenía preparado para ella.

Acarició con su nariz su pubis con tan sólo una franjita pequeña de vello y siguió bajando hasta meter entre sus pliegues la punta de su nariz, rozándola, acariciándola, aspirando con fuerza su fuerte aroma que adoró, torturándola de agonía.

_Por favor…_

Y lo que sabía que se avecinaba la atormentó placenteramente. No pudo evitarlo y dejó fluir sus manos hasta la cabellera mojada y oscura, tirando con cuidado e invitándolo a que probara más de su esencia.

— S-sasuke-k-kun — ronroneó suavemente, enloqueciendo al joven que atrapó entre sus dientes el hinchado centro de nervios de la muchacha, haciéndola gritar de placer.

Metió su lengua en el pequeño agujerito y la deslizó en su interior haciéndola gemir roncamente, sintiendo que ella tiraba de su pelo. Le dolió, pero lo soportaría… una, porque eso no era nada comparado a las heridas que recibía en batalla y dos, porque se deleitaba de lujuria al oírla gemir por sus actos.

Era tan sensual…

Se arrastró nuevamente hacia ella, sin dejarla acabar, para poder atrapar sus labios y morderla. Sakura llevó sus manos a su espalda ancha y trabajada, acariciándola y sintiendo las cicatrices en aquella tersa y fuerte piel masculina.

La observó separándose tan sólo centímetros de ella, disfrutando el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, su sonrojo, sus ojos idos por el éxtasis, sus labios rojos, la fina capa de sudor mezclada con algunas gotas de agua por el baño que se había dado.

Coló dos dedos en su interior y ella se arqueó poniendo los ojos en blanco, mordiéndose los labios. Sasuke se fascinó observando como ella intentaba retener sus gemidos, agarrándose de sus hombros y clavando sus dedos, lastimándolo. Pero qué importaba eso, que lo rasguñara todo lo que quisiera con tal de verla disfrutar de sus caricias, eso lo ponían a mil.

Sacó sus dedos y los acercó a su rostro. Estaban pegajosos, cubiertos por los fluidos vaginales. La chica se sonrojó ante aquella sonrisa lujuriosa que él le regaló y se asimiló a un tomate maduro cuando lo vio meterse en la boca los dedos mojados, lamiendo y degustando su esencia.

— Va a doler — le susurró en su oído —: Porque te la voy a meter hasta el fondo…

— Sasuke… yo… yo no… — los tiernos besos que él le brindó desde su oído pasando por su mejilla hasta lamer sus labios, apenándola, lograron relajarla. Él, a pesar de haberla querido matar antes, a pesar de que fuera frío y despiadado, no iba a dañarla más, menos cuando ella dio total entrega de su virginal cuerpo para satisfacer el suyo sucio y manchado de tantas mierdas. No iba a ser un hijo de puta en ese momento con ella, no cuando lo estuvo meditando toda la noche con su "yo" interior de cuando era pequeño, aquel que estuvo con ella en el Equipo 7.

Sería el Sasuke-kun que ella tanto amaba por hoy…

_Sólo por hoy…_

— Tranquila… sino dolerá…

Ella asintió y observó los ojos que estaban fijos en ella, mostrando ternura y calidez que no eran propias de él.

— AHHH…

_Mía…_

Sasuke se había llevado lo que le pertenecía, según ella. Apretó sus hombros sintiendo el dolor aún, sintiendo un líquido salir de ella, sabiendo lo que era, lo que demostraba su inocencia. Otro líquido salió de ella… precisamente de sus ojos… lágrimas que Sasuke no supo interpretar porque ella parecía sufrir bajo él, pero sus labios curvaban una leve sonrisa.

Un efímero movimiento de la pelirrosa hizo que su cuerpo perdiera el control rápidamente. La miró y se movió tan sólo un poco para ver como ella reaccionaba, cerrando los ojos y abriendo su boca con parsimonia, debatiéndose entre el dolor y el placer que, aún, le costaba sentir.

Volvió a moverse para ver otra reacción y, así, encontrándose con diferentes muecas que se debatían entre el placer y el dolor que él adoró porque era tan estrecha pero, aún así, tan jugosa, tan húmeda que no le fue difícil encontrar el ritmo adecuado para disfrutar de aquella tan exquisita fricción que logró sentir de ambos.

Atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes, besándola, y siguió haciéndola suya, sabiendo los riesgos que corría, los que ella corría, pero aún así no se detendría. Jamás se había sentido tan lleno con un acto tan escandaloso y placentero que solía darse como descargue la mayoría de las veces para aliviar tensiones. Ahora lo podía disfrutar realmente y comenzó a temer no poder alejarse de eso por lo adictivo que se estaba volviendo.

Ese cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente a él, era perfecto para él, ella lo era en sí. Y tanto tiempo que la estuvo ignorando…

Besó sus senos, los mordió como si fueran manjares o sus amados tomates.

— Te amo — murmuró la pelirrosada logrando que el Uchiha perdiera el control por completo y se hundiera bestialmente, haciéndola gritar, acelerando los movimientos, volviéndose más violento. Y antes de que gimiera con fuerza, la besó absorbiendo todo lo que le pertenecía.

Cuan posesivo podía ser…

Sakura le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas flexionadas dando señal de que ella estaba a punto de culminar. Un ronco gemido salió de Sasuke al sentirla abrirse cuando se hundía, contraerse mientras se deslizaba en su interior y exprimirlo cuando salía. Si seguía así, se correría él también.

Sakura gritó cuando se vino y Sasuke la vio correrse, provocando que él también la acompañara, regándola con su semilla…

Semilla que podría causar una vida no deseada…

Pero él no estaba para pensar en eso, sólo quería sentir el agitado palpitar loco del corazón de la Haruno, quien intentaba, inútilmente, recuperar el aliento.

En vano intento, Sasuke quiso erguirse pero cayó sobre ella, aplastándola. Ambos sentían esa sensación mojada tanto por el semen como los flujos vaginales.

Sakura fue consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, mejor dicho, lo que hizo o dejó hacerse y eso le trajo remordimiento de una forma muy rápida.

— ¿Po-podrías… — susurró. Sasuke se salió de ella algo brusco, haciéndola quejarse, y se dejó caer a su lado, respirando agitado, sintiendo a sus propios latidos en sus oídos.

Ella se irguió fatigada y se sentó mirando hacia el río desde aquel peñasco. Él giró sus ojos hacia ella y la imitó, no sin antes percatarse de las manchas de sangre en aquella superficie. No pudo evitarlo, sonrió satisfecho.

— Será mejor que me vaya… — susurró Sakura, extrañando al chico quien la miró atentamente. Vio que se pasó furiosamente sus puños por los ojos, barriendo lágrimas seguramente.

Fue cruel…

_Muy cruel_…

La vio ponerse de pie, mirando hacia abajo con una muy triste mirada. Él sólo la observó y cuando volteó hacia él – dejándose ver sin timidez pero con un leve sonrojo – pudo notar sus dedos marcados fuertemente en sus caderas, los chupetones en su nívea piel y su feminidad manchada, viendo como se escurrían entre sus muslos sangre, fluidos y semen.

— Nunca creí que pasaría… siempre soñé con esto… — dijo con pesar y nostalgia —: Siempre quise ser la primera vez de Sasuke-kun, pero no lo soy… aunque — sonrió melancólicamente —: Gracias por ser mi primera vez…

Frunció el ceño ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir?

— Adiós Sasuke-kun — borrándose de su vista antes de que lo dejara replicar con algo realmente loco.

— Tsk…

Estaba herido. No sabía bien por qué, pero se sintió herido por ser dejado de aquella manera.

Sonrió calidamente… ahora podía entender el vacío de Sakura… las lágrimas de aquel día cuando se fue…

Cerró los ojos y se recostó posando una mano sobre su frente, tapando la claridad del sol…

Comprendió que no sólo fue libido o el deseo de la carne lo que sintió. No. Fue algo que no era sólo deseo sexual pero tampoco amor… sólo él sabría…

_No, Sakura…_

_Te equivocas…_

_No es adiós…_

Porque la loca idea que había tenido era la de tener encuentros clandestinos. Un poco cruel porque ella lo amaba mientras que él sólo quería su cuerpo, pero se mostraría dispuesto a no ignorar lo que sintiera por él y le daría lo poco de corazón que le quedaba para no dejarla vacía.

Quizás era egoísta obtener el placer que ella le había proporcionado y él no darle algo realmente como su corazón entero, pero peor es nada, pensó.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Mierda que me excedí. No me pude contener muchachas/os, la verdad pensaba hacer drabble el último pero era imposible prácticamente si quería desarrollar algo bueno y grato para la vista. Lo importante es que además de haber sobrevivido (xD) es que los dos primeros sí lo fueron. Las escenas de sexo requieren varios renglones xD_

_¿Les gustó? Me dedico a escribir lemons, pero no aquí sino en mi página de FB jajajaja y casi me descostillo por toser y… me dolió xD_

_Espero muchos comentarios por aquí gente, me vendría bien para saber si incluyo a esta pareja a mi lista ya que tengo un par más (aunque en sólo tengo de MLR :3)_

_Espero Nati que te haya gustado :)_

_Gracias por leer y sayonara!_


	4. Aviso

Hola, no ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tenía algo que comentarles y no sé, sólo por simple curiosidad.

He escrito una secuela de "El deseo de la carne" y pensé que podría subirla si es que a ustedes les interesa. Se llamará "Redención", si les interesa les comunico desde ya y si no, bueno, yo sólo hice este aviso para el que esté interesado, lo lea.

Quizás a mucho les gustó el final que dejé en este y no les interese más, quizás otros quieren ver otra cosa, está en la decisión de ustedes. Yo simplemente quise escribir porque la idea esa no me dejaba dormir, se los juro, cuando tengo algo en mente no puedo estar tranquila conmigo misma.

Es como si tuviera exceso de creatividad y me pone ansiosa, muuuy ansiosa.

Besos y espero que a alguien les interese :)


	5. Aviso II

Me obligué a poner otro aviso para comentar que "Redención" ya está subida hace como dos semanas. El aviso anterior no quedó claro ya que creen que no lo he publicado xD pero dejen comentarios en ésta fic para saber si les gustó :)

IMPORTANTE!

Aviso que hay continuación de _Redención_ y se llama _Michi to you all_ xD

Lo sé, lo sé. Deben odiarme por ponerlos separadas, pero me es cómodo así… yo me entiendo xD

Le doy personalidad a cada historia y si la pongo toda juntas se opacarían mutuamente. Además, las separé una en M y dos en T :)

Como me habían pedido dos o tres lectores que subiera el reencuentro, bueno, en _Michi_ lo tendrán :)

Espero que les guste! Y pueden leerlo cuando quiera que ya está :)

Besos


End file.
